destiny
by sjf94line
Summary: aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama keluarga baruku. apa itu keinginan yang egois? Apa aku tak boleh bahagia? lalu kenapa Cho Kyuhyun harus hadir dan menganggu kehidupanku? KYUMIN FF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Super junior belongs to SM Entertainment, they personal belongs to his self and his family

Pair : KYUMIN

Warning : Minim EYD, typo. bahasa gaje

Enjoy!

"destiny"

Setiap pertemuan dan perpisahan adalah takdir.

Sungmin POV

Dua insan berdiri di depan altar, salah mengikat janji suci atas nama tuhan. Pertukaran cincin yang merupakan bukti nyata dimulainya kehidupan mereka selayaknya suami-istri. Dengan lembut sang mempelai pria mencium kening sang mempelai wanita lalu diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan meriak para hadirin yang turut bahagia atas bersatunya kedua insan mempelai wanita bukanlah gadis, ia hanyalah seorang janda yang ingin meraih kebahagiaannya yang tertunda. Dan sang mempelai pria telah lama menduda hanya ingin mengais sisa-sisa kebahagiaannya sampai ajal menjemputnya.

Sungmin POV

Wajah Umma terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Baru kali ini aku melihat senyum manisnya selama 16 tahun kehidupanku. Ditambah lagi wajah sumringah Sungjin, adikku yang tak henti-hentinya berteriak kesenangan.

Kedua mempelai itu turun. Aku dan Sungjin menghampiri mereka. Sungjin melompat tiba-tiba kearah appa baruku. Aku berdiri di depan mereka dengan senyum tulusku.

"Chukkae Umma."

Aku meraih tangan kurus Umma dan mencium tangannya. Tanganmu begitu kurus umma. Kuharap kehadiran appa baru akan membuatmu berisi tak hanya tanganmu juga perutmu. Aku menantikan adanya kehidupan baru di keluarga kita dari benih appa baruku, bukan dari pria bejat yang berstatus sebagai appaku selama 16 tahun lalu. Aku berbalik menatap appa baruku, Cho kangin.

"gomawo appa. Mohon sayangi dia sepenuh hati walaupun dia lebih tua darimu." Appa kangin hanya tersenyum kecil sedangkan ummaku, Leeteuk langsung menjitak kepalaku pelan. Sungjin ikut-ikutan menjitak kepalaku.

"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar." Aku mendekat pada Sungjin. Mengangkat tangannku seolah akan memukul. Sungjin meringkuk takut dan masuk ke pelukan appaku. Tapi aku lebih dulu membawanya dalam gendonganku dan menciumnya. Kami tertawa bersama layaknya keluarga bahagia.

KYUMIN-KYUMIN

Segera setelah upacaya pernikahan selesai, appa membawa kami ke kediamannya. Rumah sederhana berlantai dua dengan kebun luas yang mengelilinginya.

Aku sangat bersyukur akhirnya aku punya rumah yang layak. Rumah ini ratusan bahkan ribuan lebih baik daripada rumah mewah mantan appaku atau harus kupanggi Kim hee jun.

Dia benar-benar pria terbejak yang pernah kukenal. Wujudnya bolehlah manusia tapi hatinya lebih busuk dari setan. Pria abnormal yang menyianyiakan perasaan ummaku hanya karena seorang laki-laki. Kutekankan laki-laki! Appaku seorang tak menyalahkan soal gay tapi seharusnya ia tak menikahi ibuku hanya untuk menutupi sisi bejatnya itu. Dia menyiayiakan perasaan ibuku. Wanita paling penting dan mulia dalam hidupku. Tanpa sadar aku mengepal karena amarahku yang meledak-ledak.

"Sungmin Chagi.." Umma mengelus tanganku pelan. Ia selalu melakukannya kala melihat wajahku mengeras karena emosi. Aku merasakan otot-otot tegang diwajahku mengendur. Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang

"Aku baik-baik saja umma." Kusunggingkan senyum terbaikku pada ummaku tersayang. Kucium pipinya lalu kusenderkan kepalaku dibahunya yang lebih kecil dariku. Terkesan manja? Ya, itulah diriku.

"Umma, kita akan bahagia kan?" Umma tersenyum malaikat. Ummaku yang cantik ini memang dijuluki "Angel without wings" oleh appa Kangin. Aku menyukainya sebagai appaku.

"tentu saja. Kita akan bahagia, Umma, appa, Sungjin dan kau Sungmin. Kau harus percaya itu sayang." Aku tersenyum, tatapanku tak sengaja menatap cermin besar yang menagkap bayangan umma dan aku.

Aku bisa tersenyum tulusseperti itu ya? Padahal kukira setelah aku mengetahui fakta menyedihkan Kim hee jun.

Tak lama kemudian Aku melihat bayangan jejak air mengalir di pipiku. Aku menangis? Wae?

Aliran air mata itu malah semakin menderas. Aku menatap wajah umma dengan wajah basah. Umma mengusap wajahmu perlahan dengan tangan lembutnya.

"Hiks.." Aku menangis keras seperti anak kecil. Mencengkram pundak ummaku pelan. Lalu aku merasa tubuhku melemas dan limbung kebelakang. Appa kangin menahan tubuhku yang hampir membentur lantai.

"Appa..." Kupeluk tubuh kangin erat. Begini ya rasanya dipeluk appa. Kim hee jun itu bahkan tak pernah memeluk tubuhku. Shit! Kenapa aku harus mengingat bajingan itu.

"Hyung, jangan sedih hiks.." Suara Sungjin ia memelukku dari belakang. Dasar bocah cengeng. Aku menangis, dia ikut menangis.

"Terima kasih Umma,appa, Sungjin. Aku beruntung memiliki kalian sebagai keluarga.

KYUMIN-KYUMIN

"Sungmin perkenalkan ini anakku satu-satunya."

PRANG!

Nampan yang dibawa Sungmin terjatuh dan berhamburan dilantai. Sungmin dengan ekspresi terkejut menatap sosok kakak tirinya.

Cho Kyuhyun...

...

...

TBC

A/N : nih buat reader yg msi minta sekuel "one night stand". sebenernya saya rada gak dpt feel buat bikin KYUMIN tapi gak apalah... biar saya ga lupa buatnya saya kasih prolog dulu.

special thanks buat yang review di "one night stand" ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Super junior belongs to SM Entertainment, they personal belongs to his self and his family

Pair : KYUMIN

Warning : Minim EYD, typo. bahasa gaje

Ket :

Sungmin : 16 tahun

Kyuhyun : 22 tahun

Sungjin : 6 tahun.

'...' inner

Btw ada yang tanya kenapa marganya Sungmin Lee sedangkan appa kandungnya kim, itu karena sungmin gak sudi pake marga kim. Dia kan benci banget sama appanya.

Enjoy!

"destiny"

Ch2 : prisoner

"Sungmin-ah gwenchana?" Kangin bersuara dengan wajah khawatir.

Sungmin buru-buru berjongkok hendak memunguti pecahan gelas yang berserakan dilantai. Tapi appa Kangin lebih dulu mengambil alih tugasnya lalu menyuruh Sungmin duduk di sebelah anak kandung semata wayangnya. Dengan enggan Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pahanya. Mati-matian menahan diri agar tangannya tak lancang menonjok wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat menyebalkan dimatanya. Kyuhyun seolah tak peduli, masih terus menatap wajah manis Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Sungmin memandang tangan kanan kyuhyun yang menyorong padanya, mengajaknya bersalaman. Ragu-ragu Sungmin membalas uluran tangan Sungmin

"Cho.."

"Sungmin ya kan?" Masih dengan senyum khas dibibirnya Kyuhyun memotong pernyataan Sungmin.

"Waeyo.." Sungmin berujar pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya. 'Jadi dia benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun yang itu?!'

"Appa Kangin bercerita banyak tentangmu."

Tak lama kemudian Kangin appa datang dengan Leeteuk umma dalam rangkulannya lalu duduk di sofa yang terletak di depan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"kalian sudah saling berkenalan?"

"Sudah appa. Aku sangat senang mempunyai Dongsaeng yang cantik sepertinya." Kyuhyun berujar seraya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan dipipi Sungmin. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya menegang saat itu juga, ia merasa familiar dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Neo!" Sungmin bangkit dari Sofa dengan tatapan kesal, hampir melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah." Teriak Leeteuk panik.

"Mianhae, Kyu lama berada di Amerika. Ciuman seperti itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya." Sahut appa Kangin menenangkan.

Sungmin kembali duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sangat marah. Bukan karena Kyuhyun menciumnya, hey Sungmin kadang melakukannya pada sahabatnya ketika ia merasa senang. Namun ciuman Kyuhyun berbeda, mengingatkannya pada "malam itu". Malam dimana seorang Lee Sungmin melakukai seks untuk pertama kalinya. Dan Sungmin merasa sangat jijik pada dirinya mengingat kejadian itu. Ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sekarang.

Sejak kejadian "malam itu" Sungmin merasa agak frustasi. Seminggu Sungmin terus mengurung diri dikamarnya. Tanyakan saja pada Umma Leeteuk dan Sungjin kalau tak percaya. walau Sungmin berkata yang mereka lakukan hanyalah "one night stand" tapi Sungmin merasa adalah kesalahan dalam dirinya.

Sungmin telah berjanji pada tuhan. Ia akan menikahi seorang yeoja berlandaskan cinta diantara mereka. Tapi sejak malam itu, Sungmin merasa orientasi seksnya berubah.

Ironis sekali rasanya, Sungmin ingin menangis saat itu dan segera memeriksakan dirinya pada psikiater handal. Tapi lagi-lagi ketakutan menyergap. Kalau ummanya mengetahui hal itu maka habislah sudah. Ia akan menjadi orang kedua yang menghapus senyum manis umma dari wajahnya. Lalu apa bedanya aku dengan si bajingan itu?

Sungmin dilema, pilihan terkhirnya hanya berdoa. Mungkin saja ia hanya terbawa suasana. Kenikmatan sesaat yang membutakan hati dan jiwanya. Ia hanya butuh berlari sejauh mungkin dari pemuda Cho itu.

"Min, gwenchana?" Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Sungmin pelan membuat Sungmin tersadar.

'Kalaupun dia memang orang yang sama bagaimanapun raut wajahnya tak berubah sedikitpun. Apakah memang hanya orang yang mirip' Sungmin membatin. Bagaimanapun bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan Sungmin hampir melupakan wajahnya namun saat pertama bertemu pria itu ia merasakan dejavu.

"Aku ingin istirahat." Sungmin beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya.

Blam

Sungmin menutup pintunya pelan, tak lupa menguncinya.

Deg deg deg

Sungmin meletakkan tangannya tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang terus berdebar keras.

'Jantung sialan! Aku tak ingat ada keturunan penyakit jantung dalam keluargaku. Sial!'

Ia menghentak-hentak kakinya frustasi lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Waeyoo?" Ia bergumam lirih. Sakit dikepala memaksanya untuk memejamkan mata. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin tertidur.

TOK TOK

Ia terbangun mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Siapa?"

"Aku Kyuhyun."

Sungmin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, menimbang-nimbang untuk membuka pintu atau tidak. Tapi ketukan dipintunya semakin mengencang ditambah volume suara Kyuhyun yang semakin keras. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuka pintu.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya, membawa sebuah koper besar ditangannya.

"Mau apa kau?" Suara Sungmin terdengar tak bersahabat.

"Appa menyuruhmu berbagi kamar denganku." Jawab kyuhyun polos.

"apa?"

Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya masuk ke kamar Sungmin, ia menaruh kopernya bersandar pada tembok lalu merebahkan diri di kasur Sungmin yang terbilang cukup untuk dua orang.

"Aku belum mengizinkanmu masuk!"

"Kenapa kau galak sekali? Tidak kasihan pada Hyungmu yang tak punya kamar ini."

"Cih terserah padamu." Sungmin mengambil guling cadangannya di lemari lalu menaruhnya diantara tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun mengundang tawa Kyuhyun.

"fuhahaha. Tak usah begitu. Aku juga tak akan menyentuhmu seperti dulu." Wajah Sungmin memerah, hanya beberapa detik karena setelah itu ia dapat memproses semua kata-kata Kyu. Wajahnya berubah memucat.

"Seperti dulu.. Kau.."

Kyuhyun ber-smirk ria. Ia bangkit duduk lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik kartu dari sana.

Kartu pelajar Sungmin

"Kau meninggalkannya di apartemenku." Balasnya datar lalu meletakkan kartu pelajarnya di atas tangan Sungmin.

"kau Cho Kyuhyun itu"

"bingo!"

'tuhan kalau ini mimpi bangunkan aku segera.'

KYUMIN-KYUMIN-KYUMIN

"Apa tujuanmu selanjutnya?" Sungmin berujar dengan intonasi tak bersahabat,bermaksud mengintimidasi Kyuhyun. Sayangnya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau berharap aku apa?" Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya diatas tangannya lalu menatap Sungmin jahil

"Jangan katakan pada umma dan appa soal ini. Bersikaplah seolah kita baru mengenal." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau harus memohon Lee Sungmin. kita tidak dalam posisi seimbang. Aku tak keberatan kalau kejadian waktu itu diketahui Kangin appa dan Leeteuk umma. Jadi kalau kau ingin aku menuruti permintaanmu. Aku akan dapat apa?"

"aku akan menuruti apa yang kau mau." Sungmin mendesah berat, agaknya menyesali perkataan yang baru ia lontarkan karena Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Tawaran bagus. Sekarang kau terikat padaku Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Sungmin agar mendekat. Sungmin berangsur mendekat dengan pelan. Tak sabar Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin agar duduk dipangkuannya dengan posisis Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun. Tangannya dengan cepat menyusup kebalik kaos Sungmin.

"Aku ingin tubuhmu."

"Apa yang..uph" Sebelah tangannya yang mengganggur menarik sebuah saputangan ke mulut Sungmin lalu menarik kedua tangan Sungmin kebelakang agar si empunya tidak berontak.

"Hmp.." Sungmin mencoba berontak namun tangan Kyuhyun mengunci erat kedua tangannya. Sungmin merasa dirinya melemas seiring tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuk titik-titik sensitif didadanya. Setetes air lolos dari matanya membasahi pipi chubby Sungmin yang agak memerah.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin. apa kalian sudah tidur?" Suara lembut Leeteuk Umma menghentikan aktivitas tangan Kyuhyun.

"Stt" Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin diam. Sungmin pasrah menuruti perintah Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin mereka sudah tidur." Suara lain, Suara appa Kangin. Lalu terdengar derap langkap kaki menjauhi kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Sungmin perlahan, mengusap jejak-jejak air mata dipipi chubby Sungmin. ia melirik sekilas pada jam dinding satu-satunya diruangan itu.

l00.10

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik kaos Sungmin. lalu mendorong Sungmin dari pangkuannya.

"Besok kau sekolah, sepertinya kita harus menundanya dulu. Kau tidurlah." Kyuhyun membaringkan diri memunggungi Sungmin disisi Kanan, Menyisakan sisi sebelah kiri untuk Sungmin. Cukup lama Sungmin daim ditempat dan hanya melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang berbaring membelakanginya.

KYUMIN-KYUMIN

"Selamat pagi chagi, tidurmu nyenyak?" Umma menuangkan segelas susu kedalam cangkirku.

'Lumayan. Aku harus menelan 5 butir obat tidur hingga akhirnya aku tertidur nyenyak.' Sungmin membatin dalam hati. Mata tajamnya sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sungmin.

Ia begitu senang mendapati kamarnya kosong , hanya ada dirinya disana. Ia sangat berharap kehadiran Kyuhyun kemarin hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka. Tapi nyatanya pemuda tampan itu tengah duduk didepannya, melahan rotinya dengan tenang. Kyuhyun menggunakan kacamatanya, membuat Sungmin semakin mengingat sosoknya kala itu.

Tuhan benar-benar membencinya begitulah menurut Sungmin. Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai guru matematika disekolahnya. Dan artinya Kyuhyun dengan bebas mengawasi dan memperlakukan Sungmin sesuka hati.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat." Sungmin bangkit dari bangkunya

"Tunggu min. Kau tidak berangkat bersamaku." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin tajam.

'ini perintah' tatapannya seolah mengatakan hal itu. Sungmin menangkap hal itu dan kembali duduk.

Kyuhyun memasukkan potongan terakhir lalu bangkit dari kursinya, Sungmin mengekor dibelakang Kyuhyun dengan raut malasnya.

Sebelum pergi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmintak lupa mengecup pipi kangin dan pipi Leeteuk bergantian. Diluar dugaan mereka ternyata punya kesamaan juga.

Kyuhyun memimpin jalan menuju mobil hitam HYUNDAI SANTA FE miliknya.

"Oh.. mobil sialan ini lagi." Sungmin bergumam pelan namun terdengar oleh Kyuhyun

"Kau punya ingatan yang bagus Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun membukakan pintu depan penumpang untuk Sungmin. tanpa protes apapun Sungmin masuk. Kemudian Kyuhyun memutar dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

Dalam perjalanan Sungmin tampak kesal, malas menatap Kyuhyun dan memilik memandangi jalan lewat jendela.

"Sepertinya kau tak sepanik kemarin." Ejek Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Begitulah."

"Kau begitu dingin min."

"kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku Cho Kyuhyun."

Hening. Kyuhyun memilih fokus ke depan dan Sungmin enggan melihatnya.

15 menit kemudian mereka sampai, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam.

"Sampai min. Kau tak turun. Atau kau mau mengajakku bermain dulu?"

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau boleh saja meemperlakukanku seenaknya, menyentuhku, mempermainkanku semua yang kau mau. Aku hanya mengingatkan saja. Saat dewasa nanti aku akan menikah dengan yeoja. Itu janjiku pada tuhan." Sungmin membuka pintu keluar dan berjalan keluar mendahului Kyuhyun

"jangan menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau sanggupi Min atau kau akan karma dari tuhan karena kau melanggarnya."

KYUMIN-KYUMIN

"pagi Sungmin-ah." Lee Hyukjae. Pemilik gummy smile terbaik yang notabene adalah Sahabat baik Sungmin menghampirinya kala dilihatnya Sungmin menduduki bangkunya.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi udah bete?"

"hm.. nothing." Suara Sungmin terdengar tak bersahabat dan Eunhyuk memaklum hal itu. Mereka sudah mengenal lama dan saling memahami sifat satu sama lain.

"baiklah." Eunhyuk duduk sebelah Sungmin dan menunggunya Sungmin membuka mulutnya sendiri

"Aku benar-benar bingung. Rasanya aku bisa gila kalau begini." Sungmin menumpukan kedua tangannya dimeja seraya mengacak-aak rambutnya.

"Sabar, sabar. Mau kutemani minum di bar yang biasa?"

"Ani!" Sungmin menolak dengan tegas. Setelah kejadian itu, ia tidak lagi meminum minuman sialan itu kecuali wine tentunya.

"Arra, aku hanya bercanda. Kutemani minum wine dirumahmu?" bukan ide buruk sebenarnya, hanya saja keberadaan Kyuhyun dirumahnya membuatnya tak ingin pulang ke rumah.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel masuk berbunyi, waktu pelajaran matematika.

Harusnya pelajaran Kibum Songsaenim tapi kenyataannya Kyuhyunlah yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Annyeong anak-anak. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, akan menggantikan pelajaran Kibum Songsaenim untuk 1 tahun kedepan."

"KYAA!"

"TAMPAN!"

Suara teriakan histeris yang kebanyakan berasal dari yeoja memecahkan suasa hening dikelas. Sungmin menatap kesal pada kumpulan yeoja norak yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya melontarkan pertanyaan umum sampai pribadi kepada Kyuhyun.

'Sialan, bahkan di sekolahpu aku harus melihat wajah tengiknya.' Sungmin menoleh ke jendela, menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Baik, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

KYUMIN-KYUMIN-KYUMIN

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dari menit yang lalu.

Awalnya Sungmin berniat kabur tapi Kyuhyun lebih dulu menangkapnya dan membawanya ke mobil. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan namjachingunya dengan tatapan heran.

Beruntung untuk Sungmin, sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengusiknya. Bahkan untuk sekedar menghilangkan kesunyian mereka pun tidak. Hanya sesekali ekor mata Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah disepanjang perjalanan mereka.

Sungmin merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, ia berharap itu hanya pemikirannya semata.

Sungmin hendak keluar lebih dulu saat mobil Kyuhyun tapi tangan Kyuhyun menahannya, ia menangkupkan wajah Sungmin lalu mencium pipinya sekilas. Sungmin buru-buru menghapus bekas ciuman Kyuhyun lalu segera menjauh dari sana.

KYUMIN-KYUMIN-KYUMIN

Malam menjelang, langit jingga kemerahan digantikan langit malam berhiaskan bulan dan bintang-bintang.

Untungnya Kyuhyun sedang mandi saat ini. Sungmin mengambil bantal dan guling berjalan mengendap-endap agar Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya. Niatnya sih luar dapipada bersama iblis sialan itu.

Pintunya terkunci.

"oh si SIALAN itu mengambil kuncinya." Sungmin bersiap mendobrak pintunya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kyuhyun keluar hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Pakai bajumu!" Seru Sungmin marah lalu berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun. Tak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya sedikit memerah saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang setengah telanjang.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai pakaianku? Toh nanti aku akan melepaskannya lagi."

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjian kemarin?" Kyuhyun berkata datar namun Sungmin merasa tertohok.

"lalu bagaimana dengan umma-mu?"

Deg. Sungmin merasa kepalanya berdenyut Sakit.

"pikirkan bagaimana perasaannya ummamu? Kalau tahu kau pernah.."

"Hentikan! Jangan Ja..jangan tekan aku seperti itu!" Sungmin berteriak histeris. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Bagus, turuti keinginanku dan biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kita." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin lembut. "jangan menangis. Aku akan melepaskanmu jika aku sudah bosan."Lanjutnya

Sungmin menangis semakin keras. Sungmin bukannya takut melakukan seks, bukan juga karena harga dirinya. Hanya saja ia takut..entahlah Sungminpun bingung akan hal itu.

"Arg! Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Kasari aku sepuasmu!"

'perlakukan aku dengan kasar, sekasar kasarnya. Buatlah aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun.'

...

...

TBC

A/N : Saya nyari referensi dari Kyumin moment.. tmbh kagak dpet feel. Kenapa sya bikin Kyuhyun sekejam itu, padahal aslinya kagak kyk gtu.. #galau

Next chap bakal lama ho ho ho..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Super junior belongs to SM Entertainment, they personal belongs to his self and his family

Pair : KYUMIN,

Warning : Minim EYD, typo. bahasa gaje

Ket : a littel bit straight (Sungmin X Jessica)

Sungmin : 16 tahun

Kyuhyun : 22 tahun

'...' inner

Enjoy!

"Destiny"

Ch3.

"..."

"Fuahahahahaha." Tawa Kyuhyun meledak. Ia bangkit memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sungmin masih dengan posisi berbaring, menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Hanya tawanya yang terdengar hingga 10 menit berlalu dan masih dengan tertawa Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin lembut. Sungmin buru-buru menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bersikap lembut padaku Cho Kyuhyun." Tegas Sungmin.

'jangan bersikap lembut kalau kenyataan itu hanyalah kesenangan sesaat.' Lanjut Sungmin dalam hati

"huahahahahaha.." Tawa Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeras. Kali ini ia tak dapat menahan dirinya dan berguling-guling dilantai. Wajah Sungmin memerah dan otaknya terus bertanya'apa aku melakukan hal yang lucu?'

Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun tertawa sepuasnya lalau saat Kyuhyun mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Sungmin menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan penuh tanya dan Kyuhyun menangkap hal itu.

"apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Baru kali ini bertemu seorang _masokist_."

"What the hell?!" Sungmin melotot kesal pada Kyuhyun. Mulutnya terbuka ingin mneyangkal namun Kyuhyun lebih dulu berujar.

"Sebenernya yang nafsu disini siapa? Aku atau kamu? Ingin sekali kusentuh?"

Sungmin diam tak berkutik tapi tak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya memerah. Alih-alih melakukan hal "itu" Kyuhyun malah berbalik memunggunginya lalu berbaring tidur.

"Aku ngantuk. Selamat tidur."

Sepertinya hari ini Sungmin harus menelan obat tidurnya kembali. Lima atau sepuluh ya?

KYUMIN KYUMIN KYUMIN

Bel istirahat memang baru akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi tapi Leeteuk Songsaenim lebih dulu keluar kelas karena ada yang harus beliau selesaikan. Sungguh kalau saja jam pelajaran berakhir lebih lambat dari ini bisa dipastikan ia akan mengamuk.

Tentu saja sahabat karibnya Eunhyuk menangkap gelagat kekesalan Sungmin segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa lagi Min? Dua hari ini kau terlihat buruk."

"Hm.." Hanya gerutuan kesal yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengingat sesuatu. Ia langsung menarik-narik Sungmin, mengajaknya keluar kelas. Walaupun enggan Sungmin tetap bergerak mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menariknya duduk di sebuah bangku menghadap jelas lapangan olahraga dimana sudah terdapat dua tim dari kelas berbeda yang akan bermain sepakbola. Dan Sungmin sepertinya sudah menyadari maksud Eunhyuk. Apalagi kalau bukan menonton pertandingan bola?

Sungmin semakin menekuk wajahnya, agak kesal.

"Hari ini Siwon hyung akan bertanding. Aku tak boleh melewatkannya. Percayalah ini akan seru."

Peluit tanda mulia dibunyikan. Tim pertama yang terdiri dari anak-anak kelas 12IPA4 mendapat giliran pertama menguasai bola dilapangan. Operan-operan kembali dilontarkan. Tim kedua yang terdiri dari kelas 12IPS3 tak kalah peran. Mereka saling berebut bola dengan sengit. Sampai akhirnya bola dikuasai oleh seorang pemain yang menjadi objek Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mendapat giliran menggiring bola.

"Lihat Min, Siwon Hyung membawa bolanya dia memang hebat! Suatu saat aku akan menjadi sepertinya!" Seru eunhyuk semangat. Sejak dulu Eunhyuk memang mengagumi Siwon sebagai idola dan dulu Sungmin juga kagum pada Siwon Tapi sekarang Sungmin merasa harus menjauhi semua Namja mulai sekarang. Agar tak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

'Bagaimana kalau rasa kagum ini berubah jadi cinta?' Sungmin bergidik ngeri memikirkannya

Siwon terus menggiring bola hingga sampai di depan gawang lawan. Dan.. Gol. Sebuah tendangan indah masuk ke gawang diakhiri bunyi peluit yang menandakan berakhirnya permainan.

Sebagian penonton memilih pergi dan memanfaatkan sisa-sisa waktu istirahat yang tinggal sedikit. Tapi tidak denagn Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Mereka memilih menghampiri Siwon yang duduk di podium dengan botol mineral ditangannya.

" Sungmin?." serunya melihat sosok Sungmin yang dekat dari podium.

"Aku juga ada disini." Seru Eunhyuk mencari perhatian. Siwon nyengir kuda, ia langsung menghampiri Dongsaeng kesayangannya lalu memeluknya dengan erat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku." Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. Mereka memang terlihat akrab karena memang hubungan mereka lebih dari teman. Eunhyuk sudah menganggapnya sebagai hyung kandungnya sendiri.

Lain dengan Sungmin yang berdiri agak jauh dari Siwon. Bahkan sejak kejadian menyebalkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, memeluk Eunhyuk yang notabene adalah sahabat akrabnya sangatlah sulit. Apalagi Siwon yang hanya dikenalnya dari Eunhyuk. Ia merasa tak nyaman berlama-lama disana.

"Hyuk, Aku balik duluan ya." Eunhyuk dan Siwon menatap heran punggung Sungmin yang mulai menjauh."Annyeong siwon hyung."

'Min, kau kenapa?' Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin prihatin.

KYUMIN KYUMIN

Waktu istirahat hanya tersisa 5 menit lagi namun Sungmin sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda meningkalkan kantin dan lebih memilih menyeruput Colanya yang tinggal setengah.

"Sungmin Oppa." Suara yang selalu Sungmin rindukan. Pemilik Suara itu yang lebih akrab disapa Jessica telah lebih dulu duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

Gadis berambut panjang tampak cocok memakai baju cheersnya. Jantung Sungmin kembali berdetak tak karuan. Bagaimanapun Jessica adalah salah satu gadis yang menjadi perhatiannya sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah dan sudah berstatus sebagai Yeojachingu Sungmin sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"habis latihan?" Seru Sungmin melihat penampilan Jessica yang masih memakai pakaian cheers-nya.

"Iya Oppa. Aku bau keringat ya? Memalukan sekali." Jessica berujar panik seraya bangkit dari duduknya hendak menjauhi Sungmin namun tangan Sungmin sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya.

"Tak apa Sica. Ayo jalan bersama sekalian aku kembali ke kelas."

Mereka mengobrol sangat akrab tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah melihat mereka dengan seringai khasnya.

KYUMIN KYUMIN

Senyum manis tak lepas dari wajahnya, sedari tadi kerjaannya hanya melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di depan kelas dan sesekali menengok YongHwa Songsaenim yang asyik menerangkan rumus-rumus kimia.

Waktu yang ditunggupun tiba, Sungmin buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Min, kau mau kemana? Tidak pulang bareng denganku?"

"Mian Eunhyuk. Hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan Jessica."

"Oh baiklah sepertinya aku akan pulang bersama Donghae seperti kemarin."

'kemarin?' Sungmin menepuk dahinya pelan lalu wajahnya berubah gusar. Ia buru-buru keluar kelas.

"aku harus cepat pergi sebelum Pemuda SIAL itu menarikku." Gumamnya lalu berlari keluar kelas.

KYUMIN KYUMIN

Tampaknya Dewi fortuna telah berpihak padanya. Karena pada akhirnya Si Cho Sial itu mendapat tugas sehingga dia bisa pulang lebih dulu. Dan disinilah dia, disebuah bioskop pusat kota bersama Jessica.

Sebenarnya mereka ingin menonton film bergenre romance tapi tidak jadi karena tiket film itu sudah habis, terpaksa ia memilih film lain pilihan Jessica.

Mereka menempati bangku mereka dengan popcron masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Ini film tentang apa?" Tanyanya seraya duduk dibangku mereka.

"Lihat saja Oppa."

Film itu mengisahkan tentang tiga sahabat bernama Anna, Jhon dan Tom. Jhon dan Anna saling mencintai namun Tom juga menyukai Anna. Kisah klasik cinta segitiga yang diakhiri pengorbanan nyawa sang wanita. Kedua pria yang saling patah hati itu akhirnya menjalin hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

'What THE HELL?!' Sungmin merutuki saat kedua pemeran utama itu saling berciuman lalu tulisan "the end muncul di layarnya menandakan berakhirnya film itu. Lampu-lampu bioskop kembali menyala

"ah, mengharukan sekali." Sahut Jessica mengelap air matanya yang tumpah

"Apanya yang mengharukan? Bukannya itu menjijikkan? Namja dan namja!"

"Ah memang agak menjijikkan saat adegan kedua pria itu beriuman tapi aku terharu karena pengorbanan gadis itu."

Apapun penjelasan Jessica mengenai film itu, Sungmin tak peduli dan sudah terlanjur tidak berkenan.

"Jangan kesal Oppa,ayo kita makan es krim!" Seru Jessica semangat, ia tahu mood Sungmin turun karena film yang barusan mereka tonton dan Jessica sudah tahu cara menenangkannya.

Ia menarik Sungmin ke kedai es krim. Lalu memesan dua es krim. Ia menyerahkan eskrim strawberry pada Sungmin, sedangkan eskrim vanila untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mood Sungmin membaik, buktinya ia memakan eskrimnya dengan lahap hingga ada sedikit eskrim menempel dipipinya.

"Oppa, kau seperti anak kecil, ada sisa es krim di pipimu!"

"Jinjaa?" Sungmin meraba pipinya namun belum juga meraih sisa-sisa eskrim dipipinya hingga Jessica berinisiatif, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menjilat eskrim di pipi Sungmin.

"hehehe, oppa terlalu lama." Wajah Sungmin memerah. mereka asyik menatap dan bercanda tanpa menyadari seseorang yang lagi-lagi mengintai mereka dengan tatapan kesal.

KYUMIN-KYUMIN

Cho Kyuhyun POV

Sedari tadi aku terus memperhatikan halamn rumah dari balik jendela, tentu saja aku menunggu Sungmin. kulihat pintu pagar terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Mengesalkan sekali!

Aku memang mengawasi sungmin tapi tak sepenuhnya, hanya sampai Sungmin berciuman dengan yeoja itu hingga membuatku sangat kesal. Aku melirik pipinya sekilas, pipi yang telah disentuh bibir yeoja sialan itu.

Sungmin hanya menatap cuek padaku yang bersandar diambang pintu, seolah aku bayangan atau mungkin batu kecil yang tak berguna, ia melenggang santai melewatiku.

Merasa kesal aku langsung menarik tangannya.

"habis bersenang-senang eoh?"

"Seperti yang kau liat." Aku bersmirk ria dan memasang poker face andalanku. Pemuda pembangkang seperti Sungmin memang menarik. Agak kesal memang melihat sifat sombong dan angkuhnya seolah-olah memacu libidoku.

Aku menantikan saat-saat ia memohon padaku lalu mematuhi seperti anjing yang setia, hahaha.

End Cho Kyuhyun POV

Tiba-tiba saja setelah acara makan malam selesai, Leeteuk bersama Kangin menghampiri ketiga anak mereka dengan masing-masing koper ditangan mereka seperti hendak berpergian. Dan hal itu membuahkan tanda tanya pada Sungmin dan Sungjin.

"Halmoni sakit." Ekspresi Leeteuk lala itu sarat akan kekhawatiran hingga membuat Sungmin, Sungjin dan Kyuhyun terbawa suasana duka.

"Jinja? Kasihan sekali." Seru Kyuhyun.

"Karena itu malam ini Umma dan appa akan pergi. Kalian bertiga jaga rumah ya." Saat Leeteuk Umma mengatakan hal itu, Sungmin yakin tubuhnya sedikit menegang sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam. Hanya teriakan Sungjin yang terdengar nyaring.

"Horeee! Aku bisa merasakan dirumah tanpa appa dan umma." Seru Sungjin

"Ya Sungjin! Maksudmu kau bosan bersama appa dan umma?"

"Ani,aku bercanda. Aku sayang umma!" Sahutnya lalu memeluk Leeteuk erat.

KYUMIN KYUMIN KYUMIN

Leeteuk memeluk Sungmin erat lalu mengecup dahinya pelan. Sungmin menatapa sedih Leeteuk.

"Umma akan pulang secepatnya kan?"

"Ne, kenapa kau seperti anak kecil, biasanya umma tidak pulang dua minggu kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya."

"Ya, karena ada setan itu." Sungmin membatin dalam hati.

Ia masih menatap mobil kedua orang tuanya hingga menghilang dibalik tikungan.

"Ayo masuk." Seru Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin

"Aku mau pergi saja, aku akan menginap di rumah Eunhyuk!"

"Hey, jangan seenaknya saja. Umma mengatakan agar kau tak menginap dan menjaga Sungjin bersamaku. Dan lagi aku tidak menjamin keselamatan Sungjin jika harus menjaganya sendiri."

"Kau bercanda kan? Tak mungkin kau menyakiti Sungjin?"

"Yah tidak secara fisik, mungkin.."

"Stop! Aku tak akan pergi! Puas!" Sungmin berlari kedalam lalu memeluk Sungjin yang sedang asyik menonton kartun di tv.

KYUMIN KYUMIN

"Huaa." Sungjin menguap lebar, jam sembilan memang waktu tidurnya Sungjin, ia menarik-narik ujung baju Sungmin agar kakanya memeperhatikan dirinya.

"Hyung, temani tidur." Sahutnya mengucek-ucek matanya. Sungmin mengikuti Sungjin kembali kekamarnya.

"Kyuhyun hyung juga, aku mau tidur bertiga."

'Sial!'

KYUMIN KYUMIN

Sungmin tidur sisi kiri, Sungjin ditengah dan Kyuhyun disisi kanan. Walau tidur bertiga tetap saja Sungmin merasa risih, kaki-kaki panjangnya kerap kali menyentuh kakinya dari balik selimut. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sengaja melakukannya. Bahkan tangan-tangannya juga ikut andil.

Tak lama kemudian Sungjin tidur dan tampaknya Kyuhyun juga karena Sungmin melihat matanya yang menutup. Dengan gerakan pelan ia turun dari ranjang. Lalu menutup pintu kamar Sungjin.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang mengunci kedua tangannya kebelakang, dirinya terdorong dan terjepit diantara tubuh orang itu dan tembok.

"YA! Lepaskan aku setan!" Serunya begitu menyadari Kyuhyun yang telah mendorongnya.

"Stt, kau mau Sungjin terbangun. Ya tidak apa-apa sih. Dia pasti tak kan bangun sampai pagi."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Sungjin?!"

"Tidak ada, hanya memasukkan obat tidur dalam jusnya. Tapi tenang saja ia akan bangun besok pagi."

Sungmin meronta-ronta, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengeluarkan tali dan mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Sungmin erat.

Lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style. Sungmin masih saja terus meronta hingga membuat Kyuhyun kesusahan. Dengan satu tangannya ia menutup mulut dan hidung Sungmin hingga ia lemas kehabisan nafas.

Ia membaringkan Sungmin dikamar mereka. Sungmin yang sudah tersadar kembali meronta.

"Lepasin! Mau dingapain kamu?" Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab malah menyeringai hingga wajah Sungmin memucat karena takut.

"menurutmu?"

...

...

...

TBC

A/N : tbc again, :D, next chap ada NC. Lagi mikir-mikir mau frontal atau skip..

jangan bunuh sya karena udah membiarkan Sungmin dicium Jessica, #peace. -_-


End file.
